Hand of Sorrow
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: The child without a name grew up to be the hand; to watch you, to shield you or kill on demand. The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend; his blood a grim secret, they had to command... ClockworkxMelinda, my OC. Enjoy!


**Long story short, this is an old story I wrote for a friend I never published. Enjoy! I don't own DP! **

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret, they had to command_

A strangled cry was heard outside of the Obsvervant's lair. A line ghost floated towards the odd noise. It's eyebrow raised as it picked up a worn note.

"A...child? They want us to take care of a child...?" gasped the ghost as it stared at the sleeping infant. It's eye widened as it smiled in hope.

"We can use you..." it spoke softly as it carried the infant inside. The baby cooed and began to play with the necklace laced around the Observants neck. The Observant smiled as it lowered it around the infant's neck. The child began to suck on his new attire, a ticking clock.

Fourteen years later...

"Ha! I saw that!" laughed the teenager as he easily dodged the ectoblast. The ghost girl scowled as she relentlessly threw another one, which he easily dodged as well.

"CLOCKWORK! How can you know what I'm going to do next even when I haven't thought of it?!" complained the girl angrily as she began to fly down. Clockwork gasped as he pointed upward.

"WATCH OUT MELINDA!" he cried in horror as he ran towards her. A large clock swung towards her. Her mouth formed a silent 'o' as she screamed. He had a fierce look in his eye as he bounced off the brick wall and in zero gravity he grabbed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she screamed in fear. The two landed on the ground with a soft thump. Clockwork brushed back a piece of Melinda's hair.

"Are you okay...?" he asked softly. She nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"CLOCKWORK!" came a stern voice from the observatory.

"Yes...?" asked Clockwork nervously. An observant strolled out as he coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'moment'..." drawled the observer. "But your girlfriend-"

"SHE'S/I'M NOT MY/ HIS GIRLFRIEND!" they shouted in unison, blushing fiercely. The observant rolled his eye? as he pulled Clockwork inside.

"Clockwork..." it said solemnly as it closed the door, "Your the hand."

"The what?" questioned a confused Clockwork.

"The hand. You have the power to watch over multiple time streams, save countless lives...or..."

"Or what?" questioned Clockwork slowly as he looked up at the Observant.

"...or to kill on demand..."

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

5 years later...

"CLOCKWORK!" screamed his mentor over the roar of the flames. Clockwork glared at him as he shouted back:

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HAVE TO DESTROY MELINDA!"

A gasp escaped from Clockworks voice.

"What?" he whispered hoarsely.

"YOU MUST DESTROY HER! OR YOU WILL HAVE NO HONOR!"

Melinda looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Clockwork had a few of his own as he whispered to the heavens:

"Can't I have both?"

He was denied.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

A rock angrily skidded across a lake as a staff with a clock perched on top of it was stabbed into the ground.

"Everything was sacrificed, and FOR WHAT?" a young man screamed at his mentor.

"IT WASN'T WORTH MELINDA'S BLOOD, OR ANYONE ELSE'S! IT WASN'T WORTH THE HORROR OF SEEING HER DIE!"

He staggered to the ground, a fresh batch of tears streaming down his face.

"I'm not wise...or noble...but those sins will never be justified..." he said softly.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_

_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

"MELINDA! MELINDA!" shouted Clockwork as he shot up from his bed. He panted heavily as he ran a hand through his white hair. He sighed as he recalled her death...

/Her death was a sinister price.../ he thought sourly as tears threatened to form. He cast his gaze to the Observants tower.

/They're the reasons I can't flee...those MONSTERS!/ he thought angrily, glaring at the tower.

"Blasted oath..." he muttered angrily to himself as he rolled over in his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life

He prayed for both but was denied

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

Every year he had returned to her grave.

Each year he had prayed for a second chance to regain his honor.

Every year he regretted the past;

His honor;

His life...

Every year he was denied.

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear

For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be

Still I'll be the hand that serves you

Though you'll not see that it is me

"Clockwork..." whispered a soothing voice. His eyes opened as he looked around in the pitch dark night.

"Melinda...?" he gasped, hoping it was true. A ghostly spirit floated down from the tree tops, smiling at him. Clockwork laughed as tears streamed down his face.

"MELINDA!" he cried as he ran forward to hug her. She clutched him dearly as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Clockwork... Forgive me for all the sorrow, for leaving you in fear, for the dreams we had to silence..." She looked down at him, and slowly closed the gap between them. Clockwork gasped but quickly was entranced by the ghostly kiss.

Melinda quickly broke away as she muttered a few fatal words:

"That's all they'll ever be..." she said sadly as she began to float away.

"Wha...MELINDA!" cried Clockwork as his true love floated away.

_**I'll be the hand that serves you, though you'll not see that its me... **_thought Melinda as tears streamed down her face, dropping one by one into the cold night.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified? _


End file.
